


Pharaoh Queen

by WritingStudio (LadyGraphycal)



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Totally Spies
Genre: Brainwashing, Egypt, F/F, Foursome - F/F/F/F, Hand & Finger Kink, Mind Control, Multi, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Queen - Freeform, Sexual Slavery, Spy - Freeform, Vaginal Fingering, Yuri, dubcon, f/f - Freeform, girls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 07:12:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10431996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyGraphycal/pseuds/WritingStudio
Summary: (GirlxGirl) Batgirl/Totally Spies. Brainwash (non-con). Slavery. Mind control. Action. Lesbian gangbang.





	

**WARNINGS: STRICTLY MATURE AUDIENCE ONLY** ****.** **

 

 

* * *

  

 

** At the Pharaoh Queen’s Mercy **

  
Barbara Gordon, a.k.a. Batgirl, is checking on the monitor in the Batcave. The others are away, busy working on other missions. She is just in one of those days, overseeing the safety reports transmitted from the satellite, when she discovers some disturbance in Egypt.  
  
Apparently, a lost pyramid has been uncovered by archeologists. Everything appears to be normal, until members of the archaeologist team starts to go missing one by one during their search. They never found the bodies, so they made a report to the local police in order to investigate the disappearances.  
  
Unfortunately, anyone who are involved in the search and has ventured into the dark walls of the uncover pyramid has been missing, with no exception. Growing wary, the news is reported to other parts of the country, before it soon spread globally.  
  
Since Batman and the others will be patrolling the Gotham City, she thought it might not be such a bad idea to undertake the mysterious disappearances case.  
  
Letting the others know where she is going, Batgirl takes the keys to the Batjet and hopes in. The aircraft flies up from the mouth of the Batcave, soaring away across the lands and oceans. According to estimation, it will take a few hours for the jet to reach her destination.  
  
. . . . .  
  
Clover, Samantha, and Alexandra are heading out to the recently excavated pyramid in Egypt. The recently uncovered ancient structure is located at Giza, just on the outskirts of Cairo.  
  
Several of the Giza pyramids are counted among the largest structures ever built, and they archeologists prove to have been very excited in the new disclosure.  
  
However, apparently there has been some missing parties in the team. The police are also involved with the missing case, but so far, every single person who has went into the pyramid never came out.  
  
WOOHP has been notified with the case. Jerry briefed the team about the mission. Sadly, he has insisted on including their life-time rival, Mandy, into the mix, and now the four of them are heading towards the location using a private jet.  
  
The girls are all already dressed for the occasion, wearing their signature catsuits. And as per usual, Mandy is at her constant antic again, trying to pick a fight with the trio. Sam tries to stay out of trouble as much as possible, piloting the plane as her excuse. Alex helps her teammate as the co-pilot, assisting her in monitoring the weather and safety.  
  
Since the two are in the pilot area, Clover is forced to be stucked at the passenger area with Mandy, who does not seem to be able to shut her mouth. If the obnoxious girl is not commenting on how bad the blonde looks in her suit, then she will criticize about Clover’s hair for being too frizzy and untamed, even though they are not.  
  
The blonde girl growls in irritation, not sure how much longer she can take for sharing a plane ride with Mandy. Forget the jet. She would probably kill herself if she is forced to be stucked inside a rocketship with the reprehensible girl.  
  
Clover tries to stay level-headed. But how can she stay calm, when the other girl practically derives pleasure from enraging people?  
  
Raising to her seat with an angry huff, Clover heads to the cockpit. If she doesn’t depart herself from that antagonistic rival of hers, she might just lose it and jeopardize the mission by knocking Mandy out with a solid punch from her hardened fist. Although, now that she thinks about it again, losing Mandy in the mission might just be to burden-relieving act they all need.  
  
“Hi, Clover, you okay back there?” Sam asks her politely when she notices her friend coming in.  
  
“No! I. Am. Not. Okay!!” Clover yells out in her hitch-pitch voice. “Try being stuck in there for a moment, and she will guarantee to drive any of you crazy.”  
  
“Well duh, that’s why the two of us called the shotgun for the pilot seats,” Alex counters with an obvious tone.  
  
But Clover ignores her Hispanic-European friend and just continues on ranting.  
  
“I mean, seriously! What was Jerry thinking? Didn’t he know that bringing Mandy along to the mission will do nothing but putting a load on us?” she adds, going inside the cockpit back and forth in annoyance. “I bet she is going to muck up the operation for us!”  
  
“Well, I believe that Jerry must have had a logical reason to send her along with us, no matter what the reason might be,” Sam says, trying to console the agitate blonde bob, though her tone falls flat with uncertainty at the end.  
  
“Hey, what are you guys doing over there? Let me join, too,” comes Mandy’s annoying voice from behind.  
  
“Mandy, I don’t think you should be in here,” Alex tries to make her back off cordially. “Why don’t you kick back at the passenger seat? I’m sure you’ll enjoy the view more from over there.”  
  
But the high, squeaky voiced girl just persists on her presence. “What? No way. All I can see is dull sand from as far as the plain stretches. It’s boring. I wanna do something fun, and you guys seems to be having one just right here,” Mandy says.  
  
“Besides, I’m part of the team too. I deserve to be involved,” she adds, before taking a look around the many buttons with newfound interested. The girl gets bored easily though, so she squeezes herself into a spot in between the pilot space to capture that stunning view that lays far ahead.  
  
“Now this is a treat. Move over, will you? I want to get a better view,” Mandy says to Alex and Sam, who are interrupted by their rival blocking the way.  
  
“Hey, carefully! You don’t want to disrupt the pilot controls,” Sam informs the girl warily.  
  
Just their luck. As she warns the snobbish girl, Mandy uses the control panel as her hand rest support, activating some of the buttons she is not supposed to touch. The jet topples upside down in the air instantly.  
  
Clover and Mandy instantly grab the back of the pilot seats, trying not to get washed away by the sudden lost of gravity. Sam immediately goes to the control, trying to fix their current predicament. But being disorientated by the spinning aircraft makes it harder for her arm to extend towards the controls. The redhead knows what to do, but the force of air pressure is making it difficult for her to extend her hand.  
  
“Sam! Help! Do something!” Clover screams from behind her seat, struggling to keep her hold on the backrest.  
  
“I’m. Trying. To,” Sam says through gritted teeth, using all of her strength to push forward.  
  
The jet is spinning in a downward motion, thousands of miles away from crushing. The longer this goes on, the closer they are to mortal danger.  
  
Eventually, Sam is able to reach the panel, and presses just the right button. The aircraft recovers instantly, flying up to the right direction.  
  
“Fiuh!” all the girls sigh in relief. They almost couldn’t make it.  
  
“Well, that was close,” Mandy retorts in a bratty tone. All three throws daggers at her. “What? Don’t look at me. That was Sam’s fault. She is the one who is supposed to be driving this thing,” she says with a shameless tone.  
  
They all know that it was the dark-haired girl’s fault for almost causing the jet to crash land, but they grunts in silence. There is no point in talking to the girl. Getting a fact through her head is just like trying to talk to a brick wall.  
  
The girls continue their trip, and thankfully Mandy does not try to do anything as life-threatening as messing with the cockpit control panels again.  
  
. . . . .  
  
De’Nile Aat-Aahotepre is the Pharaoh Queen of all Egypt. She is known to be powerful and cruel during her regime. It has been ten and thousands of years ever since she went to sleep in her tomb. She never thought that she would have went back to her ruling again, or that anyone is stupid enough to awaken her from her incredibly deep slumber.  
  
They are fools, the lot of them. To awaken a Pharaoh Queen as mighty as her, they must have truly been desperate to be doomed.  
  
As soon as those handful of commoners lift up that heavy tombstone and slide open the casket doors that keeps her in, her eyes blink open. She catches them off guard and attacks them, using her ‘hypnotism’ powers to gain control over their bodies.  
  
When they stare into her eyes, they become compelled at once. Their eyes turn into dull grey, their shoulders shag, and the will to fight leave out of their bodies. Unclenching their muscles, the group instantly drops anything they carry, including their weapons and tools.  
  
The next things that comes after that flows in easily. Too easy, infact, Nile thinks with a victorious smirk. She makes those who have fallen into her ‘hypnotism’ to become her slaves. They stand around the pyramid, guarding her, awaring her for any intruders. Anyone who ventured into her territory will be captured and added into her collection of slaves.  
  
She makes her slaves tell her things, such as what has happened ever since she went to sleep. The world has changed, that much is clear, which is why she is not sure yet about touring to the outside world. It might be dangerous for her, especially when they tell her just what kind of weapons they are armed with.  
  
The pyramid is still her terrain, one she most has control off. She goes back to her throne, which has been made duplicate off by the structure's great hall. And for a while, things return to the days back when she was still ruling. No, she is still the ruler. Nothing has changed much. And she will make the world cover in fear again.  
  
So why not let them come to her? Catch them when they are surrounded. That way, she can also add to her collection of army and slaves.  
  
As the other humans notice the disappearances, they send in even more humans into the pyramid, which allows her to create more slaves under her control.   
  
She does not know what is particular about this day, but more lost lambs has make their ways into her pyramid again. The Pharaoh Queen only smiles in amusement as she spies on them through her magic mirror, one of her enchanted treasures, which has been buried with her.  
  
She always know that she is going to return to this plain again someday, and that she will need her things with her. That was why she made sure that her most trusted servants to follow her instructions well. There will be no stopping her, once she leaves her marks on the desert again.  
  
There are two separate intruders. The first one wears all dark. The girl wears a mask, preventing the Pharaoh Queen from looking at her face fully, but somehow she knows that she is quite a looker underneath.  
  
The other group has four young girls in it. They are all wearing this tight outfits that clench into their bodies and showing their perfect figures, which also come in a variety of color for each person. They are come using more of those strange tools. But it does not matter, because soon enough, she will have them as well.  
  
“Servants, bring me the girls!” she dispatches her newly formed troop.  
  
It is fun watching the girls try to fight off her servants. They put up quite a fight though, more than the Pharaoh Queen expects any girls their age to do. She must admit, they prove themselves to be quite resilient combat fighters, dodging, punching and kicking her servants off. But they are still outnumbered, and soon enough, they become exhausted and unguarded, before they are captured.  
  
Her servants keep a tight hold on her captives. As per ordered, they bring the girls to her throne. The Pharaoh Queen notices the shock and curiosity swerling in their eyes as they take in her appearances. Not that she mind. After all, commoners can’t help but stare at her beauty, be there men or women.  
  
How can they not be? With her unusually fair skin and slender physique, top with two firm breasts jiggling on her chest every time she makes even the slightest of movements. It also helps with the view when she is wearing the best clothes she has, which consist of all kinds of pure gold jewelries starting from her arm rings, heavy bracelets, necklaces, and down to the area where her legs meet. Not to forget the magnificent crowd that decorates at the top of her head.  
  
The Pharaoh Queen can see the burning envy in some of the girls, such as the one with golden hair, and the one with dark hair and fair skin. She particularly gives an eyeful to the one with the golden hair. Gold as the precious metal. Gold as the sunlight.  
  
She has never seen anything like this. It is like the sunlight has been captured in the girl's head, and harnessed to grow those precious locks. Just staring and thinking about it makes her excited. Instantly, she makes a decision. She has to have this one. She can not let such a treasured prize escape her clutches.  
  
Then she sweeps her eyes to the other girls. She likes how fair and smooth their skin appears. She must know their beauty secrets. But moreover, she has to make all of them hers.  
  
She admires how the other two has such fiery hair. It is like they are burning flames, flowing in air with such delicate curls. She also eyes their outfits. One belongs to the all-black girl with mask, while another one belongs to a green-suited girl, who is currently glaring daggers at her ever so openly. Well, now that she watches each of them, they all are glaring at her.  
  
The girls were caught in surprise when these people started to attack them. As they defended and commenced retaliation, they took notice on these men’s faces. They are all those people who had been reported missing!  
  
They tried to make sense of their motives, attempting to awake them from the sort of trance they seemed to be under the spell with. But none of them responded, seemingly unable to hear the calls of the girls at all, which sucks, because soon after they are overpowered and held captive, before being brought in.  
  
They were forced to walk through the hallways, catching Hieroglyphic scripts crafted on the walls. They bet if these archeologs were still themselves, they would have gone crazy with all these ancient relics. As they go deeper into the pyramid inner structure, they were eventually lead to a great hall, where an Egyptian royal dressed in gold seated at her throne, seemingly waiting for their arrival in expectancy.  
  
“Oh look, more toys to play with,” she exclaims with amusement in her eyes.  
  
“I don’t know what sick game you are playing, but I know that these people are hypnotized under your control,” the redhead in green catsuit accuses.  
  
Smart girl, the Pharaoh Queen’s eyes say.  
  
“Release them right now, or we will do some real damage to this place!” the golden haired one say, using her legs to kick and struggling around against the person who holds her arms behind her back. Her thrashing manages to hit something solid, which turns out to be one of the pillars. It shakes and some sand rain down on them, causing the girls to panic.  
  
“Wait, Clover. Might want to do that after we are out of here,” the girl with sun-kissed tan and dark hair says to her friend, sounding a bit relieved when anything bad happens.  
  
“Argh! I know that, Sam. I’m just trying to show her my moves,” the girl named Clover says, trying to hide her embarrassment.  
  
“We’re in an ancient monument, after all. If we’re not careful enough, we might as well be buried alive inside,” the green clothed redhead reminds them.  
  
“Stupid girl! You scared me! If we’re dead, I’m blaming you all the way to the afterlife!” comes a squeaky high-pitched yell from the blue suited one.  
  
“Now wait a second,” Clover hisses back in anger, coming back with a string of insults back to the blue one.  
  
While the other team are busy arguing with each other, Batgirl is left alone to her thoughts. What kind of amateurs are they? Batgirl questions in her head.  
  
Annoyed that she is somehow ignored, the Pharaoh Queen raises her voice to earn their attention.  
  
“Enough of this! You all will fall under my control!” She thumbs the end of her scepter against the floor furiously, before she ignites the powers in her eyes.  
  
The girls suddenly fell light headed. It is getting harder to think straight. They can feel their will to fight starting to sink down, replaced with only the sight of the Pharaoh’s eyes. Soon enough, it is all there is that they see — her deep purple eyes. Their shoulders shag as the five falls under her force.  
  
Having taken control of their minds with her ‘hypnotism’, the Pharaoh Queen leans her back in satisfaction. “Good, that’s more like it. Now, let's start with your clothing. Change yourselves to these.” She nods at her other servants in cue as they bring a heavy chest into the throne room. They open the lid, and all kinds of expensive clothings and jewelries can be seen. They are not as fancy as hers, of course, but they do fit for her new slaves.  
  
All give girls comply without a fight, their dull eyes unmoving as each of them hauls some clothes into their hands.  
  
“Change right over here,” the Pharaoh Queen instructs them, and their bodies follow without hesitation. “One at a time, starting from you,” she points at the girl from the very left, the one with all black.  
  
Internally, the girls are screaming and cussing, wanting to break free from the trance. But their consciousness has been shoved down so far down that they can not do anything but watch as their bodies move on their own outside their will.  
  
She makes them strip their clothes right there on the spot, will all her also hypnotized servants watching them. Her eyes rake over their physique as they slowly peal of their clothes, revealing more flesh for her to see.  
  
The Pharaoh Queen watches the moves they make ever so slightly, her purple eyes twinkling with a sharp gaze as more layers leave their bodies.  
  
The masked girl removes her gloves first, followed by her cape and boots. Her hands hesitate for a second for the belt, before she takes it off also. When it is time to take off the mask, the Queen holds out her hand.  
  
“Leave it. It’s more fun to have the mystery,” she says, so the girl skips it. “Tell me, what’s your name?”  
  
“Batgirl,” comes a monotone reply. Technically, that is also her name, but the Queen senses her doubt, so she asks again.  
  
“Is that your real name?”  
  
“No, my real name is Barbara Gordon, but I go by Batgirl as this counterpart,” she feels the answer being forced out of her lips ever so smoothly.  
  
The Pharaoh Queen signals for her to proceed, and her body does as told. Soon comes the skin tight black suit.  
  
Her skin is slightly tan, decorated with some spots here and there. There are proficient muscles shown on all over her body. She wears dark colored undergarments underneath, allowing the curves of her body to be emphasized even more. Her brain seems to register that she will need to take them off as well, in order to properly the clothes the Pharaoh Queen instructed her to wear, so she does.  
  
When the dark contraption around her chest is released, two full lumps are set free. Her breasts are perky, with pink areola circling around her nipples. She takes off her underwear also, revealing even more of herself. The Pharaoh Queen sweeps her eyes over the slightly bushy trim over the mount. It is as red as the hair on top of her eyes.  
  
The girl bends over to take retrieve her newly set clothes, exposing more of herself to the paralyzed servants who are lining behind them. The girl puts on the silk fabrics slowly.  
  
The yellow haired person besides Batgirl takes her turn. She is made to introduce herself as as well. “Clover,” she refers to herself as. She removes her belt, before undoing and taking off the entire piece of suit in one go, showing that she is not wearing any undergarments underneath.   
  
The girl has a smooth fair skin, free of any marks or spots. A faint trail of yellow hair grows around her delicate mound, preventing the Pharaoh Queen from seeing anything further. The girl gets to her new clothes with ease.  
  
The next turn is the other redhead with green suit. “Samantha,” she introduces herself, “but my friends call me Sam.” Just like the Batgirl, she has spots all over her body. The Pharaoh Queen presumes that it is just a signature for any redheaded. Her nipples have a slightly darker pink color, something closer to the shade of a peach.  
  
“Alexandra, or Alex for short,” has tan Hispanic skin. Now her appearance is slightly more familiar to the Pharaoh Queen. Her hair is thick and dark, and just like the one on her head, the one underneath is also the same. Her body is also tone, shown by the way those muscles slightly flex whenever she moves. They become even more prominent when she is nude.  
  
Finally, the last girl, who is named, “Mandy,” strips of her clothes. The Queen can feel the fight within the girl’s mind. She does not want to do this, surely, but she protests the most among all five. The Pharaoh Queen can feel the inner screaming of the girl as her body is forced to bare herself in front of all these people.  
  
The Pharaoh Queen tramples down the scuffle in the Mandy girl mind, of course, demanding her to abide her commands. They might not be in control of themselves, but their mind can still slightly function, even though it is not as smooth as normal.  
  
Her skin is clear and she is completely shaven down below. The Queen knows that this last one will not disappoint, especially looking at the way those touchable soft lips seems to hang tightly around her opening.  
  
In the end, they all wear the same transparent tunic made out of silk, which shows every detail of their body shape really well. The one piece goes all the way down to the length of their ankles. Modest arm rings and bracelets decorate each side of their arms finely in uniformed manner. Simple headbands circle around their heads, while their eyes remain dull under her ‘hypnotism’.  
  
The Pharaoh Queen begins by ordering them to flick her fans, which is consist of light feathers as its leaves and go as tall as two cubits. This, the girls abide with ease. But of course, as much as it is a heat relief, she is not really bothered that much anymore after her untimely death.  
  
She tries switching to feeding, making two of the girls, Clover and Alex, to pass her small bites of meals into her mouth. But even the flavor of food on her tongue does not spike any interested to her, despite the fact that she already ordered her servants to bring her the best food they can find around from the outside.  
  
Soon enough, the Pharaoh Queen is getting bored, and mischievousness makes her become even more daring. Playfully, she sticks out her tongue when Clover hands over a grapefruit. The contact makes the girl shivers, though she can not do anything but do as she is ordered to do.  
  
The Queen wraps her mouth around the girl’s finger, the coldness of her body temperature causes the slave girl to flinch. She twirls her wet tongue around the finger, making sure to leave a wet trail of saliva on the skin there, before releasing her with an audible pop.  
  
Clover’s hand moves like a machine, only working as told, and not more. Her inner mind wishes that she can do more and break free of this Egyptian Queen’s control, but there is so such luck over there. She tries to fight off the ‘hypnotism’, but it is like her body does not belong to her anymore. She feels frustrated and disgusted when the lady sucks her finger, whimsically sparkling in her lively purple mummy eyes.  
  
How can such a dead thing be this youthful? Clover almost envies the Queen, but her pride refuses to let her. It must have been because of she was raised. The woman must have meant to be Queen ever since her childhood. That is probably why they made sure to keep her skin light and free from tanning. That much be it. Her honey glow flesh is just too perfectly smooth not to be.  
  
As Clover continues to feed the Queen ‘obediently’, the female mummy continues to suck and lick on her fingers, each time become longer and more explorative. Her mouth sucks on the finger ever so thoroughly, there is no way the girl will not smell of her now.  
  
The Pharaoh Queen then turns her attention to another girl, Mandy. Her perky breasts stand up against the translucent silk of her dress, and the Queen licks her lips as she gives the girl an order.  
  
“You over there, kneel down and give me a foot rub,” she says.  
  
Mandy’s body moves accordingly. She puts the big feather fan in her grip aside and walks towards the steps to the throne, before lowering herself in front of her captive. Her hands clasp around one foot and take it to her lap gently, before the fingers begin to work.  
  
Mandy is screaming internally, and there is no doubt that her voice is screetching even in her mind. How dare this lady make her do such lowly work? Her mind is backlashing against the command, but no matter what she does, she can’t stop her hands from moving on their own. This is so upsettingly frustrating.  
  
“Now use your breasts,” the Pharaoh Queen orders. The girl pauses for a second, before she rests the sole of foot againsg her chest. She grabs each side of her breasts with her hands, gripping them tightly, before squeezing her breasts against the foot.  
  
Mandy’s breasts are soft and modest, and they hold around her foot nicely. The girl starts moving her breasts up and down against the foot, causing frictions through the thin fabric she is wearing. Once in a while, her nipples will graze against the Queen, and the older female can feel just how hard and taut they are.  
  
The female mummy looks down at Mandy with a victorious/knowing smirk, causing the girl’s mind to become even more infuriating.  
  
The Queen died at such a young age, making her appearance more or less as young as the girls, even though she might have been dead for at least three thousand years old. Her skin is young and tight, and it fuels to the girls’ irritation even more.  
  
But they guessed it is better than the alternative. The Queen could have looked like how any other mummies are supposed to be, with dark dried skin wrapped in bandages, lacking any internal organs or senses.  
  
“Trail your nose along the line,” the Pharaoh Queen orders. Mandy bends her head down to the foot in between her breasts. The top of her nose grazes against the back of the foot, allowing her to inhale the strangely sweet scent that oozes out from it. Mandy’s hands move her breasts against both sides of the foot still, enveloping it with her ampleness.  
  
“Stick your tongue out,” she gives the command, but Mandy’s body shake in rebel. She can tell that the girl does not want it. Internally, Mandy is fighting off the compulsion to follow the order, but she just can’t bring herself to do it. In turn, her body shakes as resulted from the struggle, though she is still trapped in place. She can see the tip of her pink tongue peeking out, sliding from the cavern of her mouth.  
  
The Pharaoh Queen helps to herself as she lifts up her foot from in between the girl’s cleavage, sliding her toe against the top of Mandy’s tongue, causing the girl to flinch. There is an evident struggle from the girl, but it does not mean that she has any chance of escaping her fate.  
  
The older female makes her clasps her mouth around the tip of her toe, licking and sucking the flesh there like it is honey. It does taste a little bit like honey though, with a mix of something milky. The Queen does not smell like how a corpse is expected to be. Instead, she looks as alive and fresh as her appearance. How can this be? The ancient Egypt could not have come up with something to make this happen, could they? Maybe myths about magic being involved in the process holds a little bit of truth in it?  
  
This is just too much! Mandy fights off from the Queen’s control. Simply unacceptable! Disgusting! She is cursing all kinds of nasty thing to the bitch, so much as it becomes almost too suffocating. She is thinking about throwing the foot off from her body, and suddenly, her hands do just that. She breaks free!  
  
“Ha! Trying control me now, you bitch!” Mandy’s high-pitch voice insults her openly. That proofs to be a bad decision though, because soon she can feel a heavy pressure presence on her mind. This is much stronger compared to the ‘hypnotism’, which feels like a light feather hanging in her head. This is more solid, dominant, and it is forcing presence to be recognized.  
  
“Punish yourself,” the words ring inside her head in a thickly bitter yet sensual tone. Mandy feels a stinging pain from her left cheek, before realizing in the next second that her hand has just slapped one side of her face. It is not a weak impact either. Damn!  
  
“Good, now continue where you left off.” Her voice is the only sole thing that guides her body’s movement. Mandy feels like a marionette that is being in the Queen’s complete control. There is no room for rebelling. She tries, but the compulsion is way too much stronger than ever before. All she gets for internally fighting her off is getting slapped physically or mentally, which soon enough makes her feel more infuriated. Try to fend the Queen’s hold upon her body she might, but there is just no fighting her off this time.  
  
Her lips will trail kissing all over the Pharaoh Queen’s foot. She will suck on each of the toes, her hot mouth and tongue making sure to reach every inch of skin in there, all the way from the edge of the nail down to the cuticle. Once she is done with the toe, she will slide her tongue in between the toes, trailing wet saliva onto the next area. After she covers the Queen’s toe from index to pinkie, she will down to the sole of the foot, placing soft kisses on the skin, before nibbling and sucking until she leaves red hickeys all over the place.  
  
She particularly makes sure to linger on the heel of the foot, clasping her jaw around it. She drinks on the sweet taste from the royalty’s foot.  
  
Mandy is totally grossed out inside. She has no idea how much virus she has just got infected from practically eating out the mummy’s foot. Thousands of years of many potential diseases she can possibly caught on. Her mind is ready to hurl, but she is amazed by how well her body can control itself from the gag reflex. Most probably because the body is not hers anymore, but the Queen’s.  
  
This is so humiliating. She has never been treated this way. She regrets agreeing to that bold British man to be included in this mission. If she has just stayed out of the way and wait for her allowance next month to buy that new limited edition Louis Vuitton bag, this will be the trio idiots fate only! Damn her addiction to beautiful pieces! And look at her now, being treated even lower that a maid’s level. She is sucking a three thousand years old foot, for shakes!  
  
The girl is reduced to her tears when the Pharaoh Queen makes her mouth goes further up, her lips going around the royalty’s ankle, before tracing further up to her tights. Pearly sparkling drops flow her her eyes, making wet trails down her cheeks. The Queen leans down closer to the girl’s level, extending her hand.  
  
Mandy flinches from the gesture, not just mentally, but physically as well. Her fear of the worst is indisputable, but the Queen means no harm, only using her thin long fingers to brush the tears off from the girl. What is this suddenly act of kindness?  
  
But if the Queen thinks that her mind game will throw Mandy off, the female has another thing coming. The girl (considers) herself is the Queen Bee of her school, and she (in her own) rules its population. Playing tricks is one of her daily routines. There is no way she will allow herself to be beaten in this game.  
  
Mandy sends strings of courses towards the Pharaoh Queen, though it seems only to amuse the genuine royalty even more.  
  
Her lips are getting nearer towards the Queen’s inner thighs. The Pharaoh Queen can feel the girl internally squirming in panic, her violet eyes widening in horror, yet the flicking of her tongue is never hesitant. She has made sure that it does not insurge against her commands.  
  
The scent of something humid and honeyed hits Mandy’s nostrils. The girl’s mind is not sure — or rather frankly, refuses to acknowledge — wherever it is coming from. The thin straps of the Pharaoh Queen’s panties hides nothing, including how clean she is in between the legs. The move the female mummy forces her to shift further up, the more she can smell the scent. It is so strong. Combined with the taste that is already in Mandy’s tongue, she feels like she can almost taste her juices. She bets it will as sweet as the rest of her.  
  
Wait! What is she thinking! Mandy snaps at herself. She can not possibly feel any sort of curiosity from this! The woman forced her to do this! She refuses to be part of this . . . this rape! The Pharaoh Queen simple chuckles from that. Wait again! Did this ancient relic just heard her thoughts?  
  
“I am not an ancient relic,” the Pharaoh Queen says out loud in a deadly stern voice, “but I guess I can forgive your imprudence this time, if you suck me over here.” She slides the panties aside, allowing her dark tan pussy to be revealed right in front of Mandy’s face. She uses her other hand to scoop some of her wet juices with her finger, grazing herself against the cilt and all the way down to the soft and glazed opening in between her labia.  
  
Mandy can feel her mouth practically waters. For what reason, it remains unknown to her, but she can feel herself getting wet in between her legs too, making her body moves unconsciously to suppress that itch on her pussy lips. The Pharaoh Queen lavender eyes follow the friction of the girl’s movement, studying the way her body eagerly reacts to the call.  
  
“What is that? No? Well, maybe of you beg for me really nice,” the royalty says again, trailing off at the end of her tone.  
  
The girl is disgusted by what she might be implying. She can not do anything to refuse what is commanded to her body. Why is she even torturing her by leaving this option? Why can’t the woman just get this torture over it?  
  
“Torture? You’re referring this to be something unpleasant? When I am allowing your mouth on my leg and my royal cunt exposed to you?” Every syllable of her words is dipped in deep and heavy narcissism, the rest of the hypnotized population notices. Mandy internally lifts one side of her eyebrow, thinking, “Are you kidding me?”  
  
“If you rather prefer this to be a punishment, then so be it,” the Pharaoh Queen states after a while. She nods at one of the girls, Barbara, the Bat. The girl’s body moves leaving the stage, rummaging through the contents of the chest that is still left opened in the middle of the hallroom. Her hands seem to be busy tossing things off and out of her way, until her palm closes around something bumpy and solid. She pulls it out, revealing to everyone what seems to be an ancient Egypt sex toy.  
  
It looks as lethal a double-ended blades, escape instead of a weapon to kill, it looks like a weapon to murder her cunts — or their cunts, to be precise. The two wooden dildos are attached by the end at one another, forming an overall curved shape. The bumps she is feeling inside her palm are the blunt spikes, which are decorating all over the surface of the device.  
  
Okay, this is so not how she imaged this day will turn out, is Barbara’s last thought. She is starting to regret coming to this place. If she had just stay inside the Batcave and monitor from the screens, she would not have been put in this position. Ever.  
  
“Put it inside you,” the Pharaoh Queen orders with a flat tone. Barbara’s body moves on its down accord. One hand lifts the long skirts of the transparent material she is wearing, parting her dry pussy lips. She pushes one end into her tight canal, internally screaming from the pain because of the rough friction.  
  
Her body convulses from the amount of discomfort she is experiencing, but still forced to stand still. Her insides burns hot, but her other hand still makes sure to slide the invadingly large tool into her passage. Her pussy walls throb all along the way. She has no idea how much longer she needs to bare this spasming experience, until the blunt edge of the sex toy rests against her womb.  
  
Barbara’s pain is evident, but the Pharaoh Queen merely acknowledge it in a dismissive tone. “Oh, I thought you would have been wet already from the show. Well, never mind. Keep it inside and step closer.” She does as told, walking up back towards the Queen until she is made to stop just behind Mandy. “Fuck her hard,” is her next order.  
  
The marked redhead is repulsed, and she instantly fights off from her control. The struggle she puts on apparently is strong enough for the Queen to consider using mind control upon her as well. “Fuck her hard,” the Pharaoh Queen repeats in her mind.  
  
Barbara does as she is commanded this time, zero control over her limbs. She picks the dark haired Mandy girl off the floor by the waist, hiking the skirt up. Her pussy is already soaked with glossy wet juices, and the other end of the dildo set slides into her opening easily. As per the order, Barbara moves her waist, shoving the thing so hard and fast into the other girl’s pussy in one swift move, it hits Mandy square in her G-spot. The pussy clams and cums around the hard wood, causing her to moan out loud from the back of her throat.  
  
“Huaaah~! Ah . . . urmfh . . . aaahh!” Mandy moans like a cat in heat as the hard tool rides along her as she comes hard, penetrating her in a repeated rough and fast, the dull end bumps against her sweet spot every time, making her cums again, the second time forcing her pussy to burst out even more and thicker cum. Her hot excess flows out so heavily that it coats her pussy lips and inner tights, all the way to Barbara’s. That is how much she is cumming.  
  
But no matter how delicious the friction feels, and how many times she cums, Barbara’s hips keep moving, forcing the dildo to slide in and out of Mandy’s waiting cunt, putting her on the edge for another explosion. Mandy’s mind is so high that she can think of nothing but pleasure this time. There is no fighting, no resistance. When the Pharaoh Queen makes her suck on the finger coated juice in front of her mouth, she takes it almost too eagerly.  
  
Mandy cums again for the third time. Once her skillful tongue has cleaned the Queen’s finger, the older female orders her to bend back down for her foot, deeming that the girl suits better in that area. The insolent girl is much more agreeable this time, crawling down with no hesitation, while the Bat female is still fucking her from behind, Mandy’s ass arched so high.  
  
While Mandy is licking and sucking her foot deeply, while Barbara is busy fucking her cunt hard, the Pharaoh Queen nudges for the other three girls. The other redhead, Sam, is made to kneel down beside the throne, while the Queen’s hand reaches out to fondle one of her breasts, seizing the ample lump like a snake while her thumb is twiddling with the pink nipple through the dress ever so casually. The nipple stands erect and proud soon without that much of a struggle, making it becomes so sensitive, Sam voluntarily moans pleasantly.  
  
Get it together, Sam! The girl tells herself, but her body is moving and reacting on its own. She can not help but to succumb to the pleasure she is receiving, with the Queen’s hand rubbing close around her left breast, not seeming to be removed from her soon.  
  
Clover bends down to offer the Queen her cold drinks. As sweet and refreshing as the cool drink that flows into her tongue is, she can bet that there is something even sweeter. The Pharaoh Queen’s rosy pink lips wraps around the straw contraption, while her eyes are undressing the yellow haired beauty with such intense gaze. As the girl bends down, her dress follows, offering the Queen all there is to see in a close view.  
  
The Pharaoh Queen releases Sam’s breast, only to clap around Clover’s. Her breast is slightly smaller than the other girl, but she enjoys it as the yellow hair squirms and moans underneath her tentative touch.  
  
Sam protests from the sudden release, but the female royalty suggestion inwardly tells her to moves to the woman’s leg. Sam complies, almost too eagerly, forgetting herself. The girl places feathery kisses on the soft and smooth skin of the tight, while her hands are touch and roaming dangerously close to the Queen’s core. The teasing only makes both of them even wetter than they already are.  
  
Alex moves behind the Queen to give her a shoulder massage, which is considered pretty tame compared to what the others are ordered to be. Perhaps the Pharaoh Queen has a favoritism against those who are more of her color? Or perhaps it is because of something else?  
  
Her hands are tiny and soft, but there is some applied strength behind it. She travels lower on the Queen’s back, relaxing all the tense muscles there. The tiny palms rub against the back shoulder, before slowing moving down besides the spinal cord. The Pharaoh Queen has to admit, the girl gives a pretty decent backrub. But things start to change when she makes Alex’s hands to wander up towards the front area, before cupping a pair of heavy breasts through her bra.  
  
The Queen makes Alex massage the ample meat over there too, supporting the weight in her tiny hands, their size close to spilling from her hold. Alex’s index finger circles around the areola, while the nipples are constantly being grazed by the thumbs once in a while, causing the Queen’s chest to tightens slightly from the pleasure that is slowing but surely building up inside her.  
  
Her breasts feels even much more heavier than usual, and the skin there is sensitive all over. The touch of the small hands are still through her clothing, albeit not covering very much. The tits tense and stand out stubbornly against the tight restriction of the fabric, and soon enough, she makes the girl undones the ties. The tightening around her chest loosened, and the tiny hands come back by clasping it around her breasts, this time with no border preventing them to explore freely.  
  
“Do you like my breasts, balladi qalilanaan Aliks?” My little Alex. The name rolls out of the Queen’s tongue with a slightly more exotic pronunciation.  
  
“Yes, Your Majesty,” comes Alex’s monotone reply, the words flowing out just like how she wants her to be. Not the tone, though. So the Queen uses her ‘corruption’ to make the girl more honest with herself.  
  
Alex can feel the cold darkness slipping inside her mind. It feels like being sank into a bathtub full of ice, or much like that one time when she slipped by an Antarctic ice, before unluckily drop into the freezing water through a small gap manmade hole in an accident.  
  
But as soon as it appears, it is gone instantly. Alex is ready to fight, but the cold sensation is replaced by a rather warm, calming nature. Her body loses its tenseness, and her mind soon becomes at ease. Just like being injected with a truth serum, the next words the comes out of her mouth are pure genuine opinions of hers.  
  
“Oh, I love them so very much, Your Majesty. The aroundness, the firmness! I adore how smooth and silky your skin is under my palm. And did I mention the aroundness? Because they are unbelievable!” Alex gasps internally from blabbering what the back of her mind is thinking. She can not believe the lengths that this enchantress go through to make them do things. But for some reasons, instead of resentment, Alex has never feel so liberated. Strange . . . but she likes it.  
  
The Pharaoh Queen smirks as Alex continues on fondling her breasts, her wicked tongue starts to stick out and licks the empress from her back. The girl’s own nipples hardens, standing out from the translucent dress ever so obviously. She likes the way they dig into the back seat of the throne, the further the girl closes her distance from the empress.  
  
She smells so good and inviting, and Alex questions why she did not try doing this before, and even hissing and cursing nastily in her back. She had no idea what she was really fuzzing about before, and now she is more than eager to do anything the Pharaoh Queen wishes for her to do.  
  
Their hearts are rhyming inside their chest, pounding harder as the friction of their movements grow more erratic and faster. Barbara is pounding hard into Mandy, not seemingly to be stopping soon. Sweat trails down her body heavily as her hips move like they are meant to be. Mandy is kissing and sucking on the Queen’s foot, her lips leaving red hickeys along the way, her hands touching the leg ever so slightly with wandering thoughts.  
  
Soon enough, the Queen does not even need to control them. They move on their own wish, wanting that sweet release. Their pussies are wet and clenching, wanting nothing than more. Sam moves herself to in between the Queen’s legs, the tights trapping in between her face as she inches her mouth closer to the core by the second.  
  
The redhead in between her legs look up to her, silently asking for permission. The Pharaoh Queen only nods, before the girl touches the woman’s most sacred place with the tips of her fingers. She is incredible wet, silky and smooth outside. She strokes the labia in even pace, occasionally brushing against the clitoris. The last spot seems to be the Queen’s undoing, as she can feel the usually collected lady shivers, her hips lifting up ever so slightly in ecstasy.  
  
As much as Sam wants to sip her fingers inside the lady, she rather prefers to make her cum. So she turns all of her attention towards the cilt, playing the bead with her thumbs and index finger. It seems to only bring the Pharaoh Queen to a new heightened level, making her breath pants and her mouth parts from the rush. Sam watches her becomes undone by her fingers, her eyes boring into her with such an intense mesmerized stare.  
  
Just when Sam thinks that this can not get any better, the Pharaoh Queen grabs her by the head, slamming her mouth into hers. The girl gasps in surprise, and the woman uses that chance to slip her wicked tongue into her mouth, swirling it around the girl’s. Sam chokes back a surprise, before she too is enveloped by the lust and desire. The woman is such an experienced kisser, Sam can feel herself leaking a little bit in between the legs just from the intensity of the kiss.  
  
The Queen kisses just like show her is: raw, sweet yet bitter, and commanding. Sam closes her eyes, losing herself into the seductive motion.  
  
A slim hand creeps into her soft opening, at first slowly, but then with a more confident pace. Sam looks down, surprised to find the hand to belong none other than Mandy’s, her supposedly arch-nemesis. Sam jolts from the discovery, but Mandy just throws her a naughty smirk, before her fingers start poking insider her.  
  
Her tight muscle ring clasps around Mandy’s explorative finger. She swirls her fingers around Sam’s walls, feeling up every inch of her vagina walls texture. She does not really like her the other girl to be toucher her there, but her pussy seems to be hungry and eager for the violet eyed bitch.  
  
Sam groans into the Pharaoh Queen’s mouth when Mandy slides a second finger into her, seeming to go deeper every time the insolent girl slides them in and out of her cunt. Sam might try to ignore the pleasure the other girl is giving her, but if this is the Queen’s doing, when this touch is not from Mandy at all . . . or is it? Sam can not feel the compulsion in her mind any longer after that cold slip, which means that whatever she is doing right now is of her own accord . . . right? But if that hypothesis is true, then how is it possible that Mandy is touching her in her most intimate place?  
  
She can not think anymore. The more her thoughts pounder into it, the more confused and suffocated she becomes. Sam becomes light headed, not just because from thinking, but from the kiss and the fingering. Soon enough, she throws caution into the wind, and simply allows herself to enjoy the pleasure these females are giving to her.  
  
When the Pharaoh Queen releases her mouth, Sam is left short and breathless. A thin saliva string connects from their mouths, as proof of their collision. The girl arches her back, causing Mandy to be able to insert her fingers deeper into the redhead’s tight canal. Sam moves her hips erotically, making the other girl goes into her deeper. Mandy adds a third finger, causing Sam to moan from the pain and pleasure from being stretched even more than she already is.  
  
It stings a little bit more when Sam makes Mandy’s fingers go into her deeper, and she stills and hesitant for a moment, before making herself move against her again. She tries out when she feels a particular jolt of pain from her nether region, and Sam almost falls over forward. The Queen catches her, though, while the other hand is still molesting Clover’s breast. The blonde is squirming in her place, rubbing her legs together as well as her other unattended breast, too lost to her desire.   
  
Sam has her own libido to be taken care off. Despite the pain it brings to her abused pussy, she just can not stop. She moves her hips, making Mandy’s fingers slide in and out of the clenching cunt repeatedly. The lust drives her to do reckless thing, going as far as making Mandy shoves her fingers to far into her.  
  
Feeling impish, Mandy is striked with an idea. If the bitch likes to be fucked that badly with her fingers, why not let her have her hand all the way?  
  
Just as Sam is moving her hips up, Mandy slides herself off from the girl, causing the other girl to groan in protest from the sudden lost. Sam naturally slams back down, only for Mandy to be ready beneath her with a clenched fist.  
  
The pain that Sam goes through is beyond anything she has ever imagine or experienced. Something huge is shoved up her snatch, and it’s clinging to her insides very tightly.  
  
Mandy’s fist does not go all the way in, but only for a few centimeters, barely even an inch. Sam cries out, trying to lift her hips from the pain, but the Pharaoh Queen’s hand stops at her breast, not clenching, but just placed on top.  
  
“Take it, Sam,” the older female mutters. “Take it for me, please?”  
  
They have never heard the Queen speaks so nicely, let alone ordering one of them so charmingly like this. Everything so fast has been take and take, her way or no way at all. They can not believe what they are hearing. It is so unbelievable that they almost thought they are imagining it. But her voice is so sweet in Sam’s mind, and she complies.  
  
More tears and screaming leave out of the redhead’s throat as she forces her small opening to take in Mandy’s clenched fist. It stinks at every inch she takes. The more she goes though, the more the Queen is smiling pleasantly to her. The Queen grabs Clover’s by her cunt and inserts her own knuckles into the blonde girl’s pussy, matching the pace of Sam and Mandy, motivating Sam to please her even more being taking more in.  
  
Barbara, the Bat female, is not able to take the painful friction inside her vagina walls any longer. Her inside is bleeding, for all she knows. She stops pounding into Mandy, lowering herself to the floor, both cunts still attached to the two-way dildo. Luckily, the Queen does not seem to notice her stopping, too busy fucking and watching another girl getting fucked with fists. That is some twisted taste, but she herself can not deny how watching them makes herself even wetter than she already is, her juice combined with her blood. Batgirl will love nothing more than to get the dildo out of her, but she is afraid that she will draw even more blood if she pulls the thing out. She is not confident that she will be able to handle the pain, so she allows the dildo to be embedded inside her for a while longer.  
  
When Sam is finally wet enough, Mandy’s fist is able to slip inside the girl. An unbelievable mix of pain and pleasure strikes her like crazy, and Sam shivers from the sensations. She feels like she is about to pass out, but the Queen’s hand keeps her body steady. Sam stays like that for a while, not daring to move the fist any further inside. Sam can feel Mandy’s thumb knuckle brushing against her G-spot, while her nails bruising around her tight canal. Oh fuck! What has she gotten herself into.  
  
While Sam is getting even more lubricated from her juice, Clover and Alex are still going at it. Alex has earned herself a spot next to the Queen, her hands are still cupping and kneading the breasts. Across from her, Clover is getting fist-fuck at the Queen’s right, the girl moving her hips in rhythm with the Queens pace. Her cunt is more stretchable than Sam’s, thus it is not hard to pump the clenched fist in and out of the girl.  
  
Alex lifts one hand to touch herself, while the other is still loyally on the Queen’s breast. She speeds up her pace, her senses heightens as the heat within her building up. Her breathing rages, more volatile than ever. The last thing Alex sees are those depthless lavender eyes, before she explodes.  
  
The girl falls to the steps by the throne, exhausted and spent. Clover is still trying to get herself off, lifting her hips up and down. The Pharaoh Queen’s fist slides around the tight passage, pounding arbitrary against the beaded walls. The force is just too strong that Clover can not help but cumming right into the Pharaoh’s hand.  
  
The yellow haired girl collapsed, her body turning to jelly as she leans helplessly against the firm support of the throne. Everything happened so fast, and she is left stertorous for oxygen.  
  
While the girls are too exhausted to move, the Pharaoh Queen lifts herself up from her throne seat. All eyes are on her as she sweeps her gaze upwards, meeting rows of hardened cocks that strained from the pants of her servants. She chuckles with amusement at how their bodies react, obviously resulted after watching them pleasuring each other. This feels awfully familiar, and the Queen can not help but feel the triumph in her dead heart.  
  
She still has not cum yet though, and she knows just what to do to help please herself. With a devious smirk, the female Pharaoh turns back to the girls.  
  
“The first girl who makes me cum can eat me out.” At that notion, all five girls stand up. Their bodies appear eager, while their eyes focus on the woman. They move in a synchronized hunger, ready to please. Mouths wrap around her body, hands cares all over the curves of her body, while cleavages and bosoms are being grazing against her in provocative manners.  
  
“Ah, yeah, that’s right . . . Further, deeper . . .” The female Pharaoh closes her eyes as they move around her all at once. It is too much, too strong, too teasingly to make her ache for more. But even as they can feel her growing bliss, the girls refuse to cease their speed.  
  
Yes, now she can finally say that she enjoys her return from eternal death.  
  
It does not take long for her to find her magnifying release.

 

 

**— The End —**  

 

**  
**

* * *

  

 Read more stories like this at my [website](https://sites.google.com/view/writing-commission/samples).


End file.
